


[vid] Human

by kaydeefalls



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Are we human or are we dancer?</em> A Mystique vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Human

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Human", The Killers  
> Download: [FileFactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/6zib4j8g9e0b/human_kaydeefalls.mov%0A) (.mov, 90MB)  
> Reblog on [tumblr](http://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/100203449616/human-x-men-fanvid-by-kaydeefalls-are-we-human)!

LYRICS by The Killers:

I did my best to notice  
When the call came down the line  
Up to the platform of surrender  
I was brought but I was kind

And sometimes I get nervous  
When I see an open door  
Close your eyes, clear your heart  
Cut the cord

Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?

Pay my respects to grace and virtue  
Send my condolences to good  
Hear my regards to soul and romance  
They always did the best they could

And so long to devotion  
You taught me everything I know  
Wave goodbye, wish me well  
You've gotta let me go

Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?

Will your system be alright  
When you dream of home tonight  
There is no message we're receiving  
Let me know, is your heart still beating?

Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
You've gotta let me know

Are we human or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital, my hands are cold  
And I'm on my knees looking for the answer  
Are we human or are we dancer?

Are we human or are we dancer?  
Are we human or are we dancer?


End file.
